Dark Innocence
by LavanderAnime
Summary: Judal has a sister and Ja'far has to guard her. What will become of the two?
1. Chapter 1

Ja'far was sitting at his desk, ignoring me as all ways. I stare at him at making silly faces in hopes of catching his attention. He just sat there, working on his papers. In reality he wasn't really ignoring me, he was supposed to watch me and make sure that I didn't escape. After all i was Judal's sister and they really didn't seem to trust me.

"Ja'far?", I inquired. " Do the people here hate me? I mean I am Juadal's sister and how I ended up here was a bit suspicious."

He looked up surprised by my sudden question, his face had a slightly annoyed look that I knew all to well. He was working and, like every day, i had to bug him. But this time, my question was sincere. King Sinbad, Alibaba, Morgiana, and even Aladdin gave me weird looks if we crossed paths in the halls.

"Haelean, don't for a second think that." Ja'far said.

I was slightly taken aback. He seemed mad that I would even think something like that.

"I am supposed to watch you, not because we don't trust you, but because we have to protect you. We don't know when Judal is going to come back for you, we don't even know if he will. But if Judal does come back you need to be protected. Masrur is busy and the others are training. They don't look at you in fear or disgust, they are just nervous about when Judal is coming." Ja'far said while continuing on his work.

"So, they're not afraid of me. They are afraid of what comes with me?" I don't know why but I was crying. Silently like I always did. I learned to do it in a way so that no one could tell till they looked directly at my face. I had too.

I walked over to the window and looked out. Sindria really was beautiful. The ocean waves teethed on the shore as children ran through the streets. Vibrant colored flowers surrounded the green grass, and in return, were surrounded by bees. I was so focused on Sindria's scenery that I didn't notice when Ja'far had gotten up and was hugging me from behind. In all honesty, it was nice.

"No one is afraid of you their just unsure of who you are to them." He said reassuringly while turning me around so that our bodies faced one another. It was the first time in a long time that I could be heard crying.

I don't know how long we stayed like that until King Sinbad opened the door.

"Ja'far, Pisti has some paper work for you and ... nevermind."

Ja'far suddenly let me go and I was back at the window. "No, where is the paper work?" Ja'far asked as if nothing happened.

"Right here," said King Sinbad

"I'll make sure to get it done." Ja'far said

"I'm sure you will." King Sinbad said while laughing.

After that Sinbad left, leaving me to wonder what exactly just happened between me and Ja'far. Replacing my tears were a slight blush. I layed down on the couch, my back facing Ja'far so he wouldn't see the red tint spreading across my face.

"Haelean," he started, " are you okay?"

"I'm fine" but my voice was muffled by the couch.

Ja'far turned me around so I was facing him.

"What was that?" he asked.

I did my best not to look directly at him.

"I-I said I'm fine." I stuttered out.

Ja'far looked at me and laughed "I'm sure you are, why don't you sleep and I start on the paper work okay?"

"O-Okay."

Ja'far went back to his desk and I tried to fall asleep.

-Ja'far's POV-

She was adorable sleeping. Unfortuantley, I had paper work to do. What is wrong with me, I am usually serious but Haelean just makes me someone else. I have no idea what made me hug her, much less comfort her.

After an hour of doing paper work Sinbad came back in. He had a smirk on his face making me slightly annoyed.

"What was that all about?", asked King Sinbad.

"What was what?" I asked without looking up so that he wouldn't get the satisfaction of making me irratiable.

"Oh you know about the whole hugging Haelean thing." said King Sinbad.

"She was upset and I merely comforted her." I replied nonchalantly.

"Mmmmfssfgsfgvt"

Haelean was waking up.

"Whatever you say Ja'far. Remember what she is here for, do you really think that she can handle anything more than friendship? It would hurt her more if she lost more than that." asked King Sinbadd as he walked away, no longer keeping his normal joyous composure.

"hmmmmya" Haelean sat up just as Sinbad closed the door. "was that King Sinbad?"

Her dark blue hair was everywhere and slightly covered her face. Damn, she was cute.

"You okay? I *yawwwwnan*-is there something on my face, oo right my hair."

"Hm? Sorry, ya, that was King Sinbad. Just dropping off some messages." I have absolutley no idea what else to say, she was sitting there with sleepy smile on her face. "Sleep good? You're smiling awfully hard."

"Hmmm? Oh, just a good dream." she said while slightly blushing. "I'll be back in a moment."

"Wait, Haelean, there is something you need to know." I said slightly afraid of her reaction.

"What is it Ja'far?" she sounded so innocent, so fragile.

"When I said that you were supposed to be protected, the truth is that you are supposed to be sent back to Judal. It is to prevent war."

"ZZZZxhccya" luckily she fell asleep before shge heard anything. "Hmmmm sorry did you say something?" she said still had a sleepy smile playing on her lips, her perfect lips...


	2. Truth In A Kiss

**Keep in mind that you need to leave reviews to help me with the creative process. Thank you for taking the time out of your day to read my stories!**

-Haelean's POV-  
>It really had to be a dream. Ja'far was right there infront of me. Before I knew it he was holding my face up tilted towards his, slowly closing the gap in between us.<p>

"J-J-Ja'far? What are you doing?" I exlaimed, though it came as a whisper, without knowing why I even dared to stop this miracle. My heart was in my throat, it was beating so hard that I was sure all of Sindria could hear me.

"I don't know, but I don't want to stop." His voice was also a whisper, slow and steady.

The way he tilted my head, I couldn't see his face. I was scared but also exhilarated by what could be. But I had to stop this, as much as I wanted this to happen, it couldn't.

"Ja'far, as much as I want this to happen, it can't. You've only known me for a week and you haven't even taken me on a date, it would be irresponsible." Even I knew that it was a poor excuse as I said it.

But it did its job, slowly Ja'far pulled away. I could see the hurt in his eyes as he did so, but in honesty, I could chalk it up to panicking.

"Ja'far, I panicked, I'm sor-" I was cut off by him finishing what he had started.

However, it was brief but sweet. Sadly, it was cut short by Pisti. The moment the door opened Ja'far immediatley pushed me back on to the couch and backed away towards the door.

"Ja'far! Haelean! It is time for lunch. Come on!" said Pisti excitedly.

Ja'far looked at me for a split second before looking back at Pisti.

"Be right there Pisti, just need to finish something up." said Ja'far while walking back towards his desk.

"KK Ja'far, come on Haelean!" Pisti said excitedly.

"Okay okay just let me get up Pisti! Is this a special lunch? You seem excited."

"Just come on!" she said while dragging me out the room.

"See you at lunch Ja'far!" I said while already in the hall.

I truly be to wonder what was in store for me and Ja'far. What did that kiss mean, or the hug, or the comforting words, or the hurt in his eyes when I tried to stop the kiss? What did any of it mean?

"Are you okay Haelean? Your face is all red and you look dizzy!" Pisti asked worridly.

"Oh, I am fine Pisti. Just thinking about something." I said in response.

What is Ja'far doing to me?


	3. A Night on The Town?

**A/N just wanted to apologize for not updating my excuses are poor but I have school and my laptop decided "hey let me get a virus and make your life harder!" anyways I do not own Magi or the characters. Thanks for all your patience and love**

As Haelean arrived at lunch, she could see a variety of foods layed out on the table, the flavorful aromas made her stomach beg for food with a loud grumble. However no one noticed because they were to busy trying to beat each other to a dish.

Pisti was not happy.

"I thought I said to wait till they got here," she wined. But she was given no attention as King SInbad ravaged the steaks and Aladdin slurped soup.

However, she sat down and ate.

By the time Haelean could nudge by and get a seat, Ja'far was there and ready to eat. Haelean could only grab a slice of bread, a small portion of steak, and some kind of odd beverage. Ja'far, living with these sloppy people longer, was able to grab much larger and more portions than she could ever.

In between bites, King Sinbad tried saying something to Ja'far. Haelean couldn't make sense of a single word but Ja'far was making faces and nodding and shaking his head. Confused, Haelean decided to ask about it later.

Haelean was back in his office, thinking about the plans that were discussed. Ja'far was told he needed a night in town, to settle down and ignore work for a while. She, ofcourse had to go with him in order to make sure she didn't escape. Technically he wasn't getting away from work if she would be following him. It almost felt like a date, they kissed and they were both dressed up for a night in the town. They were supposed to go eat dinner, watch a play, and come back.

But the way she caught his look in between "casual" glances and knew there may be more than one kiss shared in between them that day. 3


	4. Beneficial Dinner

They were out and about, eating after watching the play.

"It was trivial truly, Juliet and Romeo could have avoided it all with better communication." Ja'far said in between reluctant bites of pasta. "Tragic love story, yeah right, it was stupid."

"Ja'far, don't say that it, it is a tragic love story, star-crossed lovers trapped in dishonesty, unallowed to express to those aroud them for fear. Haaa" she sighed. "You're just jealous that they have a more interesting love life then you." Haelean said playfully as she pointed her pasta covered fork in his direction.

"Oh so true," he said sarcasticaly. Yet, he still didn't truly enjoy this evening out. Yes, the dinner was delicious and Haelean was with him, but he'd prefer to be in his office. The comforting couch and moldy books gave a nice, at home feel. He did his work there, he met her there, they KISSED there. His version of getting away from work was talking to her.

"Ja'far... JA' FARRRRRRRRRRR!" Haelean yelled at her snowy haired compaion as she frantically moved her fork to and fro, spilling spaghetti all over his white shirt. He didn't respond until he felt the piping hot pasta sauce seep through.

She would realize later how this would** benefit **her.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N I know the chapters have been short but I decided to lengthen this one a bit. Thanks for the views and support! I do not own the characters. **

**WARNING: TEENAGE ROMANCE ENSUES**

He flinched slightly shocked as if it didn't really hurt, he new it would leave a burn but didn't care. But Haelean still freaked out.

"Oh no, I am so sorry Ja'far." She rushed over to his side of the table with a napkin, dabbing the stain.

"Sit back down and eat, I'm fine." Ja'far said shooing her away while he continued eating.

"But-"

"No buts, but your but in the seat. Eat." He said commandingly, laughing to himself at the look on her reluctant face.

They finished eating their dinner and were heading back to the palace. Ja'far had several things on his mind. He had several packs of paperwork to complete, finances to work on, debts to settle, and so much more. But one thing jept popping up, the one thing that he wanted to forget. King Sinbad was serious about preventing war, and handing over Haelean was the only way to do so. He felt so reluctant about it, especially becuase he was sure he was falling for her. He darkened by one shade just thinking about the kiss, and even though they pulled away quickly, he was sure that Pisti saw more than he would have preferred.

"Hey Ja'far?" asked Haelean snapping him out of his deep thoughts.

"Ya?" he responded

"SkittleFart"

"What?'" he said confused

"I don't know, you just seemed worried, more than usual that is. Finances getting to you?

"It's nothing really just thiking." he said hoping to avoid the truth if the conversation.

"And is nothing something? Or is something nothing making your something nothing that is actually something? Or is it just nothing?" she rambled on to confuse him so he'd laugh.

"It's nothing. Don't worry, about it." He said turning to face her so he could tap her nose. Out of his character but oh well. She blushed at his new found interest with her nose.

He laughed slightly at the red tint spreading across her face.

"What's so funny?" she asked, pouting at her pale skinned compaion.

"You're cute when you blush."

"I am NOT blushing." Haelean tried to refute but she was blushing furiously now.

"Oh really?" Ja'far asked kissing her cheek. "What about now?"

"N-n-ope" she stuttered out.

He kissed the corner of her mouth. "How about now?" ans smiled against the spot as she gasped in surprise.

"If I say yes will you still kiss me?" she asked, in hopes that the answer would ofcourse be yes.

"And if I don't?" he teased

"Oh just kiss me!" she playfully said.

And with that they kissed once, twice, three times. They repeated again and again and again.

"What the hell?" a familiar voice yelled.


	6. Chapter 6

The two, immediately pulled apart, and looked around frantically for the voice of Alibaba. However, it wasn't them he was talking to, it was Sharrkan. They were walking away from their *ahem* special house as Alibaba started to whine about the girls he always got there. "Look, Alibaba, just stop if all you're just going to complain." sighed Sharrkan. "Why don't you just spend time with Morgiana, everyone knows you two have a thing for each other." "And everyone knows you and Yamraiha 'love' each other." Alibaba retorted. "So shut up." At that they started arguing, Ja'far let out a low breath and Haelean leaned against a tree. _'What if they saw us?' _Thought Ja'far_ 'they wouldn't let me watch her and she'd be shipped to Judal ahead of schedule.' _Looking back at Haelean who appeared in a daze, he smiled. _'One month, one month to figure this out. Atleast I have one month.' _And with that he inched over to Haelean. "Hey, you" he said playfully, " any one home?" "Hmmmm?" she responded, clearly still in her daze. "Haelean, you okay?" He said while lightly tapping her forehead. "Okay okay. I'm fine." she laughed, "let's get back to the palace, it's cold." and with that she marched on ward to the palace, resisting to kiss Ja'far a few more times. Ja'far quickly caught up staring straight ahead. They walked hand in hand side by side. 


End file.
